Gallagher Girls 3(my way)
by LoveZammie4Ever
Summary: TAKES PLACE AFTER GG 2. THIS IS THE WAY I THINK GG 3 SHOULD OF GONE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER WILL BE MAJOR ZAMMIE! AND AN EXCANGE WITH THE BBOYS!
1. BOSTON

GALLAGHER GIRLS 3(my way)

CHAPTER 1: BOSTON

SUMMARY: Cammie goes with Macey to the convention in Boston, when they're attacked on the roof. Takes place after GG 2. Rated T, because I'm worried! :)

DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AMAZINGLY AWESOME ALLY CARTER

CAMS POV

My name is Cameron Anne Morgan, but you can call me Cammie or Cam. Let me tell you a little bit about myself: my godfather is Joe Solomon, he's also my covert operations teacher at school, I go to the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women, an all girls spy school, my mother is the headmistress, Rachel Morgan, and my best friends are Macey Mchenry, Elizabeth Sutton, and Rebecca Baxter (but call her Bex, unless you want to wake up tied to a chair in a shark tank), and my dad, Matthew Morgan, went MIA when I was 12.

I'll tell you a little about my BFFs and roommates. I'll start with Macey. Macey Mchenry; she's Senator Mchenry's daughter. She came to our school last year, the first semester. Macey is our resident boy expert.

Next there's Elizabeth Sutton, but she goes by Liz. She is from Alabama. Liz is the smartest girl in school. She has a photographic memory.

Last there's Rebecca Baxter, but just to recap, don't call her that. She goes by Bex. Bex is the first international Gallagher Girl in history. She's from London, England, and is one of the strongest girls in school.

Right now it's the summer before junior year, and I'm in Boston at a political convention, with Macey. We're currently walking around the hotel, where the convention is being held.

"soooo….", Macey said, "have you heard from Zach?".

"No", I replied, "why? Do you know something I don't?".

"Well….. I know you really like Zach, and that you miss him, and you liked the kiss." She said "other than that… no."

As much as I don't want to admit it, Macey is exactly right. I do like Zach, and I miss him, and I liked the kiss.

"Come on", I heard Mace say.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To the roof."

So that's how we found ourselves up on the roof, staring at the black helicopter coming in too fast, towards the roof.

A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! :) I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS SO I KNOW PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY! :) THANX XOXO

~LOVE GRACEY! :)


	2. AN

HI GUYS! I'M SOOOOOOOO, SO, VERY SORRY TO PLAGUE YOU WITH AN AUTHORS NOTE I MYSELF HATE THEM, BUT 90 PEOPLE HAVE VIEWED MY STORY, AND I ONLY HAVE 2 REVIEWS, 4 FOLLOWS, AND 2 FAVORITES SO IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY GET PEOPLE TO REVIEW, AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS!

~ LOVE GRACEY


	3. An Attack & The Boys are back

A/N I'm sooo sorry to be gone for sooo long but it won't happen again in this chapter I've put a little movie quote but three words are different, if you guess the line in the story, the movie, the actual line, and who said it you'll get a shout out in the next chapter &amp; sorry if cams a tad ooc in this. Now on to the story xxx xD

Cams POV

'Uh oh! This isn't good!' I thought as the helicopter landed and three people stepped out. All three had a black skimask. The first was a women. She was wearing a black muscle turtle neck top, black skinny jeans, and black high heeled knee boots. The other two were both men, both had black long sleeved turtle neck shirts, black pants, and black dress shoes one buffer than the other. You know that moment where you know you're in trouble, and as the adrenilin kicks in your mind debates on what to do? Fight or flight? Well this was that moment. We could have fled. We could have... I don't know... jumped off the building. But we didn't . You know why? Because , we're spies-in-training, not to mention Gallagher girls, and Gallagher girls NEVER; and I mean NEVER back down from a fight. So we immediately got ready to fight! Unfortunately, so did they. We stood there in our fighting stance, as did they; all waiting for someone else to make the first move. Macey and I watched as the women looked to her right, dead in the eye of the buffer goon; obviously sharing a knowing look. Then as quick as lightning, in a 'blink and you'll miss it' sort of move, the women lunged for me punching me square in the jaw, while the buffer goon went at Macey catching her with his foot in the stomach. And the fighting was on! The skinnier of the two goons went to help the first. Each side was doing quite well; dodging blows, hitting back, getting hit, and sometimes missing a hit. All went extremely well for Mace and me, considering it was three against two(not exactly a fair fight), until the lady kicked me especially hard in the ribs. I went flying to the ground, withering in pain. She then went over to Macey to help the skinnier goon, while the buffer one came to me. I could tell my ribs were going to be really badly bruised. I watched helplessly as he pulled out a gun and aimed it straight at my heart. Was I scared? Yes! Was I worried I wouldn't be able to get out of this unfortunate situation? Oh yeah! Did I let that get in my way? HELL NO! I knew I needed a plan, but I had no idea what! I was really starting to freak out now. Then, I heard him say something that I never expected; "well, well, well little girl", he said, " I just hope you're as much fun as your father, it's a shame he had to die", I was shocked I didn't know what to say, and my ribs were starting to hurt like a bitch. "Of course", he continued, "I was the one who killed him", screw shocked, now I'm just flipping PISSED OFF! He was still pointing the gun at my chest, with his arms out stretched to me. His mistake I guess. Ignoring the searing pain in my rib cage I pushed my self off the ground. I looked him dead in the I and got in stance for a round house kick. He obviously thought I was going for him, judging from the way he laughed at me. I then proceeded my kick with so much force to the gun he lossed his grip and dropped the gun. So I took that to my advantage and went and picked up. I raised the gun and aimed at his chest. Then I said, "My name is Camren Anne Morgan. You killed my father. Prepare to die". Obiously I wasn't actually going to kill him! I'm the good guy, remember? So I switched my aim a little and shot his arm, then switched my aim again and proceeded to shoot his foot. Then still ignoring the harsh pain I rain and grabbed Mace's hand, and ran to the edge. It was then I noticed the balacany of Macey's room not too far below. I think we can make it. Wow! What dumb luck, huh! So I pulled Macey up to the ledge of the roof right above the balacany. "Jump!", I yelled. "What?!", she yelled back. "Just trust me!", I said. So while still holding hands we jumped. And landed safely on her balacany. " Thank goodness!", she whispered. "We actually made it!", I tell her. We then squeal and hug excitedly. I winced as she hit my ribs and I remember my injury. "Come on", she says and pulls me up helping me walk into the room and out the front door. I was in far too much pain to ask where she was taking me, so I just went with it. She took me to this big room. It had cement walls as high as the Empire State Building. Not literally, but you catch my drift. There were a few cots with white sheets on them. They looked pretty comfy actually. Macey laid me down on one of the cots, and went to get a first aid kit. She came back and told me to lift my shirt up so she could see my ribs, and I did as I was told, pulling my shirt up and stopping just before my breasts. I heard her suck in a sharp breath seeing the damage. I looked at my ribs to see what she was looking at and there on the left side of my rib cage was a big purple, green, and black bruise. I cringed as she touched the bruise stretching from the left side to just past the middle of my ribs. "Sorry", she apologized. I offered her a slight smile to let her know it was okay. She put some ointment on the bruise and grabbed a wrap. She then proceeded to wrap it around my ribs. As she was the big double doors in the front of the room opened and in walked none other than Mr. Soloman. But he wasn't alone. Because right be himd him were... Fifteen Blackthorne boys! And at the front of the group was... ZACHARY FRICKEN GOODE!

A/N: sorry! Cliffy! I'm evil muahha! I'm gonna try and update every Saturday and Monday! Now q&amp;a time! We're gonna have fun k? K! So here's how q&amp;a works I'm gonna do this every Saturday(yes I know it's Thursday close enough) every Saturday I'll say it's q&amp;a then in your review you'll ask me ANYTHING in the world &amp; on Monday I'll write at the end of the chapter the answer and I have to answer HONESTLY m'kay? M'kay! I'll do 5 every Monday so just because your Q isn't in the first one it might be in the next

Example:

Q: what color bra are you wearing?

A: white( you can still use this question)

Okay? And I'll write in that format got it? Good(e)

Okay pretty plz review! And ask lots of questions I love y'all guys!

~3 Gracey xxx

P.s don't forget the mini contest at the top I'll pick three winners &amp; they'll get a shout out in Mondays chapter (I'm not I'm not updating Saturday sorry but I will next Saturday)

M'kay bye!

Xxx

P.p.s: Q&amp;A has one rule: no asking personal info(ex. Phone number, address, age ect.) got it ok everything else is fair game! Ooooookay! By guys for now!

Xxxx


	4. HE CAME BACK!

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update my dad grounded me from my iPod and I had written the chapter on it. When I saw all the amazing reviews from my sweet readers I felt soooo EXSTATIC! Anyways! The winner of my contest is 'me is inteligent'! Soooo this chaps dedicated to her! Congrats you rock! And if any of you have any ideas feel free to suggest them at any time and if I use it that chapter will be dedicated to you! Ok on to the chapter! Q&amp;A at the end of the chap!:

Cammie's POV:

ZACHARY FRICKEN GOODE! Ugh! What the hell

is he doing here?! He kissed me, left, and never made an attempt to contact me! And now he has the nerve to COME BACK! Ugh! That's when I realised I was still laying on the cot with my shirt just below my breasts, and Macey was wrapping my giant ass bruise! I tried sitting up but Mace wouldn't let me. So I just pulled my shirt down. Macey seemed to know what I was thinking. Not even trying to hide the snootyness in her voice, she looked at Mr. Solomon; and said, "what're THEY doing here?". "They", Mr. Solomon said, "are coming back to Gallagher with us". 'What?!', I thought. 'They can't!' "Why?", Macey asked. Mr. Solomon just shook his head. "Later", he said, "Right now we need to get you two back to school, and get checked out, are you both ok?". "Yeah", Macey said. Solomon turned to me, "how about you Ms. Morgan?". Macey gave me an ice pack for my bruised ribs, and helped me sit up. "I'm fine", I said, and winced when I took a deep breath. "She came away with the worst of it", Mace said. Mr. Solomon said, "come on. We need to go before they come back". "Mr. Solomon", I said, "who were they?". "I don't know", he answered me but I promise, we will find out". "Come on", Zach said speaking for the first time, "we have a helecopter, but we better hurray". Mr. Solomon and Macey helped me backto the roof, and in to the helecopter. I was in the back with Mace while Solomon flew, Zach co-piloted, and the other 14 boys were in various places around the helecopter. There was one boy in the back with Mace and me. I was by the window, Mace in the middle, and the boy on the other side of her. I heard them start to talk. Here's their conversation

Boy: hey

Mace: hi

Boy: what's your name?

Mace: Mchenry. Macey Mchenry. You?

Boy: Nick Cross. (Now referred to as nick) So you go to the Gallagher Academy huh?

Mace: yeah. And you go to Blackthorne?

Nick: yep (popin' the 'p')

Mace: why didn't I see you at the last exchange?

Nick: I got sick right before I left, so I didn't get to go

Mace: oh

I fell asleep after that.

I was woken up when I felt someone pick me up bridal style. I opened my eyes and saw it was Zach. I was much too tired to react, so I just went back to sleep.

Zachs POV(a treat to you from me):

After we got to Gallagher, Joe said Cam needed to to the infirmary. I volunteered to take her, Macey was pretty insistent to come with me, but I convinced her she should go rest, and let their roommates know they're OK. She finally complied. I picked Cam up bridal style. I saw her eyes open, and look at me. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep again. As she was sleeping I felt her snuggle closer, and slightly brush her soft lips to my chest. I chuckeled slightly as we walked through the infirmary doors. I explained to the nurses and doctors what happened. They had me lay her on a bed in one of the rooms, then wait outside. I sat there nervously waiting as they ran a bunch of tests. The doctor came out, and looked at me. "Mr. Goode", he said, "Ms. Morgan is going to be just fine". I let out a sigh of relief. He continued, "She has a few broken ribs, a mild concusion, and a very big bruise on her ribs". Oh man! She must be in so much pain! "Don't worry Zachary", he said, "Camren is going to make a full recovery in no time". Thank goodness! "In the mean time she needs lots of rest and to come every three weeks for a check up", he said again. I just nodded my head. Ok she's unconscious right now, but you may go visit her", he could obviously tell I was worried. "Ok", I said, "thank you doctor". I walked in to the room to see a sleeping Cammie. I walked to the chair by her bed, took her hand, and placed a tender kiss to her knuckle. She started to stir. I saw her eyes gently opening. She looked me dead in the eyes, and in that soft, gentle, caring, smooth, yet strong, independent, and determined voice I had missed oh so much she said, "Zach?" Gosh, I missed her! "Hey, Gallagher Girl", I said.

(A/N I was gonna stop here but since I've been gone for so long I feel like I owe you guys)

Cammie's POV(but zach's will be back don't worry your pretty little heads):

I woke up in a room with white walls, a chair by the bed, a bed, a couch, and behind that a giant window. By the looks of it I was in the Gallagher Academy infirmary. I felt something warm, and soft, and gentle, yet tough, and rough. I looked to my right, and sitting in the chair by my bed was no other than Zachary fricken Goode! "Zach?", I asked in a quiet voice. "Hey, Gallagher Girl", Zach said. Gosh, how I missed him! "What're you doing here Zach", I asked. "I don't really our school boards just thought we all learned so much from each other last semester, that this would be a good idea, so here I am", he replyed. "How are you feeling", he asked. "Alright, I guess", I answered. Just then my mom, Solomon, and my roommates came in with my doctor. "Ok", he started, " Ms. Morgan needs lots of rest and fluids, she'll need to come in every three weeks to see how she's recovering, she has several broken ribs, they're bruised from the out side all the way to the inside, and a mild concusion, however she is expected to make a full recovery, and is permitted to leave", the doctor said. "Thank you, doctor", my mom answered him. He then preceded to give my roommates pain killersm, and instructed them to make sure I took two every six hours until my first check-up and we'll go from there.

A/N: ta da! (Jazz hands) there's chapter four! More of a filler chapter! Sorry! Next chapter we'll move on to more Zammie! (More jazz hands) if you have any questions feel free to put them in your review! And if I use it I'll dedicate the chapter to YOU! Ok next matter of bizness Q&amp;A! (Even MORE jazz hands) this week I only got 2 questions boo hoo :'( now I'm over it oh well

Q: what was the last song you sang?

A: hmmm I think it was 'Better than revenge' by Taylor Swift

Q: what is your favorite band/song?

A: ummmm... Hard question. I love a lot of bands! Music is one of the most important things in my life. But I've got to say my favorite band is Black Veil Brides, and my favorite song is 'Saviour' by Black Veil Brides

Please review if you are also apart of the BVB family

Now since I didn't get many questions I'll ask you some, and you can give me your answer in a review

How do you like my story?

What's your fave color? (Pink &amp; black)

Fave solo singer? (Cher Lloyd or Lucy Hale)

Fave band? (Black Veil Brides)

Fave song? (Savior)

Fave genera of music? (Screamo)

Fave food? (Steak)

Fave extracurricular? (Dance, cheer, singing, and acting)

Well that's it for now till next time xxx kisses ooo hugs love all y'all 'mazin readers out there talk to y'all Saturday!

Love,

Gracey


End file.
